quest_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Azel Mirewood
Azel Mirewood is a player character in the Capital Vices campaign. A happy go lucky wizard of the Mirewood bloodline hailing from Eek, Azel undergoes many dramatic changes over the course of the campaign, gaining and losing in equal measure. He is played by Daniel Passarelli. Description Appearance At the beginning of the campaign, Azel is a pale skinned young man with relatively short auburn hair. His typical attire includes dark traveling clothing and a satchel, in which he keeps his belongings. He has dark grey eyes and stands at around average height. During the events of Session Four, Azel gives up his body to Amos Atmos and the forbidden king Cyrric in exchange for a new body, among other benefits. After adopting this new body (previously owned by Christian disciple St. Peter), Azel now stands at six feet in height, with brown eyes and hair. Many years of unuse have rendered the musculature and physique of his body almost nonpresent, resulting in an underweight, weak appearance. In spite of this, Azel no longer ages and gains multiple useful powers in additional to his old ones, including the ability to invade the minds of others. After the twenty-three year timeskip, Azel has physically grown out, retaining a weak but less malnourished body. He dons his now iconic star cloak and captain's hat, memories of his friends. After heading back to the Sundering and losing against Pride, Azel is sent forward 2,000 years, in the midpoint between the Sundering and his own life. During the three year timeskip after this occurrence, Azel cuts his long hair shorter, finally changes his now worn dark traveling clothes for his cloak and some lighter, less insulated attire. Personality Azel's personality also changes quite a bit in the Capital Vices campaign. In his first appearance, he is portrayed as an optimistic, talented, and naive young wizard who thirsts for adventure. After joining the Cursed Crusaders and commencing the adventure to collect the mercies, Azel briefly leaves the party with Mighty Gold and Callisto to return some literature the Dragonborn had taken out. The three would part ways on the journey, Azel returning alone to the party at the beginning of the third session. However, his vibrant enthusiasm is quickly spurned by the knowledge of Zequinn's death. This initial grief and shock are then compounded by the knowledge that the half-elf was actually his cousin, only serving to increase Azel's despair and sense of guilt. Upon learning her cause of death, Azel develops a grudge with Reagan, who he believes failed to save her, and Nermal, who put her in the position in which she had died. However, Azel was most angry with himself, seeing himself as having failed to protect someone he considered a friend. In the coming days, Azel adopted a more driven, quiet outlook. Rather than burst with enthusiasm, Azel was more restrained, preferring to focus on getting things done. Becoming more sarcastic and pragmatic, Azel seemed to be on the path to losing his innocence and childlike happiness forever. The battle between Benjamin and Reagan did help repair his relationship with Reagan, and he had found himself unconsciously rooting for Reagan's victory, even if he had almost perished in the ensuing battle. The beginning of session four finds Azel placed in a precarious position, being asked to give up his body as a vessel for the forbidden king, Cyrric. After being transplanted with the knowledge of all his ancestry by Amos' daughter, Azel experiences four thousand years of history in a matter of minutes. Living life through his ancestor's minds, Azel learns the history of the entire world dating back to early A.D., in which his earliest ancestor, St. Peter, had lived. Feeling a distinct sense of pride in his family, Azel also develops a far more serious outlook in the wake of the many lifetimes he had experienced. Immediately thereafter, Azel gives up his body to Amos in exchange for Zequinn's life, knowledge on the sins and mercies, the mercy Illumina, and a new body, his ancestor St. Peter's. His guilt at having been unable to help Zequinn lifted, Azel forgives Reagan and finally begins to let himself feel happiness once more, even though his experiences have forever rendered him incapable of the naivety he once displayed. These events had shaped Azel's personality greatly, but the most cataclysmic change to his character occurred after the death of all of his friends at the Empire Colosseum. Barely managing to escape, Azel is overcome with survivor's guilt and depression at this event, at one point almost killing himself with his pistol. However, he is persuaded to continue fighting by Amos Atmos, who serves as a pillar of support for the lost young man. Twenty-three years pass. Azel's trauma has been reduced by his (arranged) marriage to fellow intellectual Europa Stratopa, even though their relationship remains mostly platonic. He finds great comfort in her presence and even tutors her in Wizardry, something she takes to greatly. In return, she teaches him how to read auras. This symbiotic relationship lets him forget some of his troubles and focus on his knowledge again. He also creates a contract with Cyrric, working for him in exchange for the Temporal Anchor, an incredible magical item designed to return Azel to the Colosseum, right before everything went wrong. Azel is overcome with joy at the opportunity to change the fates of his friends, and takes it eagerly. Taking his wife back with him, Azel saves his friends with the help of the Queststar Group. Biography Background Azel was born in the village of Tithe, on the continent of Eek. He was a happy child who often played and dreamed of adventure. He looked up to his uncle, Ronan, greatly, and was deeply upset when the stoic Ranger disappeared from the village. Azel was a prodigy, incredibly intelligent, and was capable of reading fluently at the age of five, even without any formal education in such things. His thirst for knowledge and great acumen allowed his family to send him to the Eek University of Magic, where Azel excelled. A gifted student, he studied Conjuration and graduated the college at the young age of sixteen. After returning to his home village, Azel resolved to go on a great adventure like his uncle before him. Setting his sights on the vast continent of Eden, Azel set sail on a journey that would change him forever. The Capital Vices Azel is the first character of the Cursed Crusaders campaign that is introduced, residing in a tavern. After asking a bartender for information on the circus in town, he leaves the tavern, unknowingly passing by a cojoined Mighty Gold and Callisto. Finding Earl and Reagan outside, Azel introduces himself and decides to help them set up shop outside the circus in exchange for some soup. His positive personality lets him get along quite well with the friendly pair, and the three of them converse freely as they make their way to the circus. Relationships Cursed Crusaders Reagan Azel and Reagan have a generally strong friendship borne of their similar personalities and outlooks on life, at least at first. However, Reagan's involvement in Zequinn's death and Azel's subsequent depression put their relationship under a great strain. In spite of this, Azel still considers Reagan his ally, shown when during the fight with Benjamin he assisted the monk through the use of Minor Illusion. After Reagan's death, Azel grew to greatly miss his fellow optimist, perhaps the most of all. Overcoming any and all remnants of his grudge, Azel fights to bring Reagan back to life, along with his other friends. Eventually, he succeeded. The two now get along quite well, though Reagan is currently living in Eek in the Tortle Swamp. Earl The two seem to get along fairly well, having similar dispositions. They also work together to pilot A True Man's Romance, and Earl has healed Azel's injuries many times. As with all his companions, Azel was incredibly sad at Earl's death at the Colosseum, him more than most of the others due to him not coming back upon his return. Remembering the kind lawyer in his heart, Azel takes another step forward. Zequinn While Azel did not know Zequinn was his cousin until after her death, he still mourned her passing and felt great amounts of guilt at having not been there to help save her. After sacrificing his body to resurrect her, Azel maintains a friendly disposition towards Zequinn, in hopes of being able to befriend his cousin, despite her strange distaste for himself and the Mirewood family. Zequinn had known Azel was a Mirewood and thus her cousin before her death, but chose not to divulge this information, for reasons currently unknown. Azel grew to hate himself ever more after Zequinn's second death, guilt returning in full force and then some. After bringing her back to life, he became very protective of her, almost overbearing, not wanting to see her die again. When she retired from the adventuring life to live with her family again, Azel was quite relieved, albeit tempted to do so himself. He overcame this desire because of his sense of duty, however. Molotov ("Molly") Molly and Azel get along well, acting as fellow intellectuals. Often rebuked for their stubborn natures, they continue to think of solutions in a time consuming but relatively effective manner. Azel personally respects Molly greatly for ingenuity, despite his wanton behavior. Unaffiliated Parties Nermal After Nermal's affair with Zequinn, Azel harbored a resentment toward him. After learning how Zequinn had died due to Nermal's actions, Azel held a great grudge toward him. After seeing his cousin leave the man who grew to love her in the dust, hurting and divorced, Azel extended the olive branch. Putting the past behind him, Azel views Nermal neutrally, with a slight sympathy at his misfortune. The Nomads Amos Atmos Viewing Amos as a guide and ally, Azel assists him in his endeavors. In return, Azel is given advice, assistance, and later, the Temporal Anchor, which allows Azel to save his friends. As a result, Azel is greatful towards the Nomad. Vlado Strato Originally, Azel held a slight resentment toward Vlado, due to his attacking of them during the beginning of their quest. After marrying his daughter and entering the Nomad family, Azel grew to appreciate the flamboyant man, despite his antics. Vlado may not have an entirely positive opinion of Azel, but Azel has a great respect for him regardless. Europa Stratopa Europa and Azel got married during the twenty-three year timeskip, to cement his induction into the Nomad family. While they don't necessarily love each other (they have the beginnings of a romantic relationship but simply aren't past a platonic stage yet), they are still trusted confidants and intellectuals who take joy in the other's company. During Azel's years alone, he grew to rely on Europa greatly. After heading to the past, Azel eventually reunites with Europa at the gigantic Temple of Rhodan. Initially angered at his mere presence, she remains quite clearly happy to see him again. Despite her insults of him, she gets angry when another gives Azel an insult, and she is grateful for reuniting her with the rest of the Cursed Crusaders, many of which were her friends as well. Unfortunately, they got separated again entering the country of Caledonia. Azel trusts her to take care of herself, especially considering how much better a Wizard she is than even he now! Character Information Quests 'Stats' 'Notable Items' * Nomad Sphere * Ring of Mind Shielding * Heartbreak * Amulet of Illumina * Staff of Frost 'Former Items' * Cane of Vorro (Given to Earl) 'Abilities' Feats * Spell Sniper * Firearm Specialist * Afterimage Technique * Tough * Fighting Spirit * Elemental Adept (Cold) Saint's Body Abilities * Divine Blessing * Darkvision * Invasive * Tireless Mind Sage Background * Researcher * Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, History * Languages: Dwarvish, Draconic Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Ritual Casting * Arcane Tradition: Conjuration ** Minor Conjuration ** Conjuration Savant ** Benign Transposition Trivia * Azel has been knocked unconscious in almost every session he has appeared in. * Azel, and by extension the Mirewoods, are descended from a long line of adventurers dating back to the old world and St. Peter. * Despite his unfortunate track record of unconsciousness, he is one of only a few player characters to have never died in any timeline, even the most tumultuous.